May the 4th (Bonus)
by rgbcn
Summary: Sequel to my story "May the 4th". What happens after Sheldon and Amy arrive to their apartment? M-rated for a reason.


_Notes:_

 _\- This story continues from my T rated story "May the 4th", you don't need to read it for this to make sense, but you will better understand the context. If you didn't read it, you just need to know that Sheldon and Amy are dressed as Han Solo and Princess Leia to celebrate May the 4th, and they planned to watch the movies with the gang but there was a fight and Sheldon and Amy left and went back to their apartment. And here's what happens next._

 _\- Quotes from movies are in cursive in dialogs._

 _\- This chapter is M-rated for a reason._

 _\- Thanks to my beta for the help on this story!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

After they got home, Amy tried to calm Sheldon down. She had to listen for the umpteenth time as how he complained about the guys. It was the thing to do now, she knew it. Later, or maybe in a few days, she would find a way to talk to him about what happened at Leonard and Penny's apartment. He would be much more reasonable by then. Now, he was being impossible. Sheldon could be stubborn, but he always listened to her.

It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, wasn't it? All their friends had to dress in costumes and they would watch the movies together. Why was _not_ dressing as the same characters so important? But she knew that it was important _to him_. The guys also knew, so at least they should have made the effort to read the _who's who_ in the costume plan. But what's done, is done. Amy focused on Sheldon, who was still upset, and tried to forget about what had happened before.

She suggested they watch the movies together, just the two of them. He reluctantly agreed. Watching the movies with the guys was a tradition. But Sheldon was too angry to miss them now. He even started making out a revenge plot. _Even if it takes me 7 years, they will regret this day._

Amy was unaware of any evil plot Sheldon was building in his mind, just smiled at him and walked to the shelves where he had his Blue-Ray collection. She started searching for the Star Wars packs between all his treasured movies.

Sheldon was relieved to finally do something according his plan, even if it was not what he had originally planned. He looked at Amy in her Princess Leia costume, while she browsed the movie shelves. He sighed. Amy was doing a great effort trying to enjoy this day for him, she even wanted to watch the movies with him, alone. No chances to skip some parts by going to chat with Penny and Bernadette. No, she was willing _to watch_ them, for him. _My princess, she's doing this for me._ The realization softened him and all evil plans of revenge for the guys were quickly dismissed, at least for now.

"Leave these." Sheldon stepped over where Amy was, and patted her arm. Amy was holding 2 sets of movies, the new trilogy and the old trilogy. He pointed to the new trilogy set with his finger when Amy turned to watch him.

"Aren't we watching them in order? These are Episode I, II and III, right?" Amy asked confused.

"No." Sheldon knew Amy would be bored to watch _all_ the movies. The original plan was ruined already, so Sheldon made a great personal effort and proposed a change.

"Let's watch only the old trilogy." Sheldon looked her up and down, appreciating her beautiful costume again. "It's where your character, Princess Leia, and mine, Han Solo, first appear." He blushed slightly but he tried to hide it. Looking at Amy dressed like Leia affected him in a way he couldn't explain. "I… I can tell you all the details and facts about them, and we can pause if you don't understand some plot details. I'll explain it to you."

"I would love that, thank you Sheldon." Amy beamed at him. She was looking forward to watch the movies with him, but to be honest, she was afraid she might not be able to watch the whole saga! Too many hours! How could the guys do it year after year? But three movies seemed reasonable. They would need some hours, but not as much as the original plan. They had all day and they were already dressed for the occasion. Most important, Sheldon already looked happier, the previous fight was partially forgotten… Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

After they prepared some snacks and drinks, they started with Episode IV. Sheldon pointed out lots of Leia's facts, background stories of the characters and he made sure Amy understood all the details. She enjoyed it, especially with Leia on the screen. He also enjoyed himself, sharing this experience with her. He was having a great time, not that he would tell the guys, but sharing this with Amy and seeing her so immersed in the plot, filled his heart with joy.

Leia was amazing; a badass princess. Amy was loving her more and more, and she put a lot of effort into memorizing quotes that she liked from her. Maybe she didn't have Sheldon's eidetic memory, but she had a great visual memory. She managed to get some quotes as the movies were playing. She especially enjoyed the Leia-Han interactions. _Now I see why Sheldon loves them,_ she thought.

After some hours watching the movies, including a break to eat some lunch and discuss the Star Wars universe, some bathroom breaks and even a pause for Sheldon to draw a diagram to Amy on a board for some plot explanation, the credits of Episode VI rolled in front of them.

 _Well, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would,_ Amy thought. She also chucked as realization hit her. Those were the exact words that Sheldon said after their first time together. And it was the Star Wars Episode VII premiere. Funny coincidence.

"What's so funny?" Sheldon saw her trying to hide her chuckle covering her mouth with her hand.

"Nothing." She relaxed her face but kept smiling. "I was just thinking about Leia... I really loved her."

Sheldon beamed to her, happy to hear that from her lips.

"You know, I find her to be so strong, she didn't let anyone to stop her." Amy continued talking and scooted closer to Sheldon in the couch. "Now I understand why you like her so much." She tilted her head and looked at him with a flirtatious gaze. She was dying to ask him about what he said this morning. "That's why you dreamed about her?" She bit her lip and looked at him expectantly.

"What, no, I mean…. what?" Sheldon stammered, that question caught him by surprise.

"Come on Sheldon, tell me..." Amy pleaded.

Sheldon wanted to protest and deny any topic about his dreams. Just because he said that out loud before (that seeing her dressed her like the beautiful Princess Leia was like a dream come true) that didn't mean it was real! But the truth was, he really did dream about Amy as Leia in the past, repeatedly. There was a time when he couldn't stop his mind and he fantasized about Amy dressed as some of his favorite sci-fi characters. He fought those thoughts, trying to focus on his real vixen: science. But then the day came… the day Amy dressed for him in that beautiful Star Trek medical uniform. He couldn't forget that image, he never did, not that he could or would want to anyway. That image was still present as if it was happening right now. Hell was real! And then she had to dress in that catholic school dress. He dreamed that he was his professor, and he needed to teach her a lesson. _Oh boy!_ Why did uniforms have this effect on him? Specially Amy in uniforms. And then the nightmares started, he started imagining Amy dressed in more characters, one more alluring than the other, she looked amazing in each one he imagined: as Uhura, as Doctor Who's companions, as Rey… the list never ended! One day, he had a vision - Amy as Princess Leia. Since he pictured her, that image had been invading his dreams. There was something about the strong character - a princess, but a badass princess who didn't need to be rescued. A leader of the rebels, with no fear, confident. He thought it suited Amy so well, because he knew that under that shy mask she pretended to have, there was a strong and confident woman.

That became a recurrent dream, and turned dirtier as time passed. She did things to him that made him blush when he woke up in the morning (in that particular state he had to run to the shower). There were times she dominated him, and he let her be. He, the control freak, was fine with her commands. _Dear Lord_ , those ones were really wild. Sheldon was so ashamed. He was a man of science, not a fool love-sick 24/7 thinking about sex, like Howard. But as time passed he had to assume he also was a red-blooded human being (thought more evolved!), but still with needs and desires. His endocrine system had gone out of control, at least in his dreams. He couldn't tell Amy about it, couldn't he?

"I don't know what you are talking about." He tried to lie.

"Please, don't pretend to fool me. You dreamt about this, you said it was like a dream come true, and your eyes told me that was more than a common sentence." She winked at him.

How that woman read his soul and mind, he didn't know. He remained silent again, trying to find a way to change the topic in his favor. But it was not his best skill. Not with Amy.

"Just because I said that, it doesn't mean it was a real dream! I was just happy to see you cosplaying Leia." He protested with energy but his endeavor faded quickly. "I think it suits you." He added softly.

"Mmm." Amy looked askance at him. She didn't believe that _that_ was the truth. There was something else… he wasn't being totally honest. "So, there was no dream?" Amy pouted.

"There was no dream." Sheldon confirmed, though he said it without sounding too sure of it himself. Unconsciously, he stared at Amy, in her costume, like he always dreamed. She had a sad face, and Sheldon missed the radiant smile she gave him this morning. When he told her she looked perfect, her eyes sparkled, and he felt … something. Whatever he felt, he wanted that feeling back.

"Well, that's sad," Amy's shoulder slumped down in disappointment. She was sure Sheldon meant that he _really_ did have a dream about her. Had she been naive believing that Sheldon could ever dream about her? _No! I'm sure he did!_

"Why do you say so?" Sheldon asked curious.

"I thought, you know... " Amy bit her lip and locked gazes with him. "… that maybe …. " She scooted a little closer and with one hand she stroked softly Sheldon's vest. "... it was the perfect time to recreate you dream." She finished her sentence while shifting her legs in a seductive manner. Slightly, but enough for Sheldon to take a quick look at her legs and then back to her green and shimmering eyes.

Sheldon gulped. _That vixen!_ _She wants to recreate my dream! But she doesn't know what it's about!_ Sheldon was bewildered. As far as she knew, the dream could be about them dressed as Solo and Leia eating Star Wars cookies and playing a card game about Wookies! Obviously, it wasn't about cookies and card games, but it involved some _eating_ and some _games._ His mind started imagining what it would be to recreate his fantasies with her, the real her. He blushed, and he was sure Amy noticed it. Could he be brave and tell her? Why did the simple idea of telling her made him so nervous? Amy would never judge him or laugh at him for that. Sheldon was sure she would be pleased! He trusted her, but this was the kind of secret he liked to keep to himself. Like how many cold showers he used to take after some of their date nights together. His body was calling her, much more he wanted to admit, but he always tried to deny it, hide it, bury it! Maybe it was time to stop hiding it from her.

"Well…" He looked down to where her hand was still on his vest, he started to feel hotter, but he attributed it to his nervousness. "In fact, there was an involuntary trigger in my mind in my REM sleep that maybe, well.., reminded me to you, and Leia." He explained and quickly added: "But only when I watch the movies!" He knew that it was just a poor excuse but he continued with it. "I... I guess it was logical association after the experiences of the day, seeing you and watching the movies, but _not_ a dream." He felt the sweat already dripping off his forehead. Lying was not his best skill.

"Involuntary trigger in my mind in my REM sleep?" Amy repeated. _He just described a dream, did he? Oh Sheldon, why so shy?_ Amy smirked. She had the confirmation she wanted. There was a dream!

"Yes, of course Sheldon, it was only logical." Amy played with her finger on his costume. "And how was this… _not_ a dream? Do you want to tell me?"

"Uhm." He was not sure how to explain her _that._

"Oh.. Do you want me to guess?" Amy said playfully. _If he doesn't want to tell me..._

She suddenly jumped from her seat and straddled him, taking Sheldon by surprise. She put her arms around his head and trapped him with her body.

"Amy!" Sheldon said shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Guessing." Amy said as her hand caressed his jaw.

"Guessing what?" He said in a thin voice that was barely perceptible.

"What Leia did in your dream."

"I told you there wasn't such a dream, it was just..."

"Sheldon, tell me the truth. You dreamt about me. Like this." She said as her face approached his. She looked directly into his eyes. " _I know. Somehow, I've always known_." She whispered in his lips, still not touching.

Sheldon froze and tensed. Her eyes, her warm breath, her body surrounding him, her hand caressing his jaw. But the reason his heart thumped in his chest was another thing. _Is she quoting Leia?_ She was seeing through his soul and dreams with her intense gaze, but it didn't matter. _She_ _ **is**_ _quoting Leia!_ Sheldon's thoughts were incoherent, this only happened when his blood was going _down_ _there. Oh boy, this is the sexiest thing on planet Earth, Amy cosplaying AND quoting Leia!_

He didn't say anything, he just closed the gap between them and kissed her. He used his hand on the back of her head to keep her where he wanted. Because he wanted her. Nothing mattered more to him right now.

After a long passionate kiss, Sheldon released Amy's head and their lips parted, slowly, and their eyes met again. Both were out of breath and with their cheeks flushed.

"I did. I do." He confessed. It was not worth hiding it from her anymore. She had bewitched him a long time ago. He placed his hands on her waist as his eyes gave out all his emotions.

"Is that so, _fly boy_?" Amy's grin couldn't be bigger. That's the happy face Sheldon's missed from this morning. She was a stunning Princess Leia, glowing, happy.

"If you don't stop quoting Leia you will be in trouble little lady." Sheldon growled as he caressed the sides of her white dress. "How did you know? I guess I'm not as mysterious as I thought I was." He pouted.

"Ahahaha!" Amy started laughing. Why she was so beautiful when she laughed? Sheldon adored her laugh. "You _are_ a mysterious man. It took me years to know your feelings for me, remember?" Her eyes dropped in a nostalgic gaze, almost sad. Sheldon noticed them. He could read her emotions well after all these years. Maybe that was why she also read him like an open book. It hurt a little to see the sadness in her eyes. He felt a twinge of guilt. But in a moment, her sparkling emerald gaze was back. " _You have your moments. Not many of them, but you do have them._ "

 _Oh boy!_ That was his undoing. Amy quoting Leia again. _That vixen!_ He dived into her mouth again, with more force than before. How could she remember Leia's quotes after watching the movies today? Did she memorize them before? Sheldon didn't care anymore. She always amazed him. Even without eidetic memory, she had a very good memory. And she was smart to put it to good use. Sheldon couldn't control himself anymore.

Amy noticed it, of course. Good thing that she remembered some things she saw in the movies. It was driving him crazy and she was loving it. She also noticed the bulge that was growing in his pants. Straddling him as she was, she was _very_ aware of that. Between kisses and dancing tongues, a moan escaped her mouth and she thrusted her hips to him. Sheldon groaned in her mouth and his hands cupped her backside. Even with all the clothes they wore, he felt her body rubbing his lower parts, and his hands were pushing to encourage her to continue. That reminded her...

" _Would it help if I got out and pushed?_ " Amy was having so much fun seeing Sheldon's eyes open wide every time she quoted one of Leia's lines. That one, in fact, was referring to a scene about getting out of the ship, but she didn't think it mattered at all.

"Amy!" Sheldon's brain was having problems functioning properly.

Amy giggled as she kept moving her hips on him, he didn't stop either, accompanying her movements with his hands and welcoming her with his hips as well. Sheldon attacked her neck with wet kisses, but her costume was really conservative, and the dress finished in a turtleneck, he tried to reach all the skin he could.

"Sheldon!" Amy giggled even more, he was tickling her with his tongue below her earlobe.

"Why are you always overdressed, woman?" Sheldon protested, he just wanted to ripe the dress out of her, but his many hours sewing were precious, and he wanted to save the costume for… other times.

"You chose the costume, silly!" Amy said between giggles. She closed her eyes as Sheldon kissed her neck and jaw.

"Then, now I choose." He kissed her ear. "I want it off of you." He bit her earlobe and was rewarded by her moan. "And please fold it as I instructed you." He whispered.

" _You make it so difficult sometimes_." Amy recalled a scene she loved in the movie. Leia said that to Han.

" _I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though_." Sheldon answered recognizing the scene. "Now, take off the dress!"

" _I hope you know what you're doing._ " Amy smirked and got off of Sheldon.

There was something about being dressed as another person that Amy loved. She could be free of her fears, she could act as the character she was portraying. She knew that Leia would be bold, not shy, and she wanted to play her. And Sheldon finally admitted he had dreams about her, that was a huge push to her self-esteem right now. She felt like a real princess. And the bonus was the way he was looking at her now. She was standing up, he was sitting down. His eyes were already undressing her, and she hadn't even started.

"The belt." Sheldon commanded.

She locked eyes with him and searched for her belt with her hands. She unbuckled it and left it on the coffee table, correctly folded.

Sheldon's breath intensified as she turned from him and searched for a little zipper on her turtleneck. She opened it slowly, very slowly. The costume was made in a way she didn't need to pull it over her head. _Did he do it on purpose?_ Amy wondered while she worked on getting out of her sleeves, leaving her back nude. She kept the dress in her hands, and before letting it fall, she turned her gaze to look sideways at Sheldon. He was focused on her in a way, that seemed a bit scary. Not for Amy though, that just empowered her more. She felt worshipped by his gaze. With a side smirk she let the dress slide off her body and fall at her feet. She heard a breath from where Sheldon was sitting, behind her. She stepped out of the puddle of cloth on the floor and she bent over to grab it, not kneeling, deliberately.

 _Oh boy!_ Sheldon was enjoying the view from the couch. Amy bent over, her underwear hugging her body and not leaving too much to the imagination. _Since when Amy did own those panties?_ He had to grasp the couch's armrest, making his knuckles white from the strain, or he would have jumped on her and not been responsible for his actions. Meanwhile, Amy had folded the dress, and left it on the coffee table. Not turning yet, she unclasped and took off her bra, and bent down (again!) to take off her panties. All slowly, as she did with the dress. She was enjoying this. He heard all the little noises Sheldon was impatiently making, and his gaze said he was already making love to her. She tried not to look at him, but she did, and she was aware of his pleasurable distress. She thought he would jump off the couch, but he remained seated. This was her first time undressing for him like this, and it was exhilarating. His glances pleased Amy _very_ much.

The only thing she didn't take off were her boots. She decided not to. There was something about wearing _only_ the boots that made her feel powerful. She turned to him then and tried to leave any shame out of her mind. Legs slightly open, hands on her hips, Amy looked at Sheldon knowing she could do anything now, she had him at her will. He had never said what he dreamt, so she would have to keep guessing. Or would he ask? She walked towards him pondering her options.

"And the boots?" Sheldon asked, his voice throaty.

"They stay."

Sheldon had to close his eyes for a moment and breathe deeply. _That vixen! How did she know?_ He liked that _very_ much. Could he admit to her, that in some of his fantasies, she wore them as well? It reminded him of uniforms, and it turned him on more that he already was. He was hurting _down there_ , where his trapped member was pressing his pants. Could he ask for what he wanted? He seemed to have lost his voice. But before he could have the strength to say anything more, there was Amy, in front of him, naked, beautiful, powerful, and she was…

...on her knees.

Before Sheldon could react, she knelt between his legs, her hands on his thighs, dangerously near his crotch. Rubbing her hands on him, going up to his belt, she was determined to what she would do. She always wondered what kind of fantasy Sheldon could have, if he had one, and if it involved sex. She remembered conversations with the girls, where she learned what all the guys normally wanted, so maybe Sheldon did too? Her thoughts were on these conversations while she unbuckled his belt, undid the button, and unzipped his trousers. She looked up, Sheldon was looking at her intensely, still silent, breathing quickly, his hands still grasping the couch.

"May I?" Amy asked.

Sheldon only nodded slightly and helped Amy to take off the upper part of his pants and underwear. He was relieved to have finally his length free, but he was already trembling in anticipation. Amy licked her lips, and he mirrored her action. His mouth was dry. He wanted to say she didn't have to do this, but he wanted it. _How did she know all his secrets?_

His thoughts were cut by the feeling of her hand on him. Slowly, up and down, softly. And after some moments, her hand was replaced by her mouth. Sheldon put his head back on the couch at the intense feeling. It was wet, it was warm, it was perfect. He closed his eyes and relaxed. But he wanted to see her, so he looked back down, to where she was. Moans escaping his lips as she licked him and sucked all his strength. Sheldon moved his hand to reach her head and caressed her hair and her buns and ended placing it on her crown. He pushed her head slightly, matching her rhythm, and accompanied his hips as well. There was something so erotic on that moment, that Sheldon had trouble remaining calm. It was not the first time that Amy had done this to him, but why did it feel so different this time? Better? More sensitive? Was it the role play and the quotes? Or because he loved how Amy looked so strong and determined? _Oh, Dear Lord!_ Sheldon's orgasm was building already, and he fought the feeling, but it was difficult to control.

Amy sucked one last time and stopped before it was too late for Sheldon. He growled at being cut-off like that, he was so close! She cleaned the saliva from her mouth with her hand and smirked at him. Sheldon breathed quickly and watched how she stood up in front of him again. His eyes followed a path from her face to the boots and ended again in her eyes. He tried to stand up, but Amy pushed him back to the couch before he could move from there.

"Tsk tsk, don't move" Amy shook her head from side to side as she straddled Sheldon again, first one knee on the couch, then the other. Her hands on each side of his head, grasping the couch, caging him with all her body. "It's an order _Scoundrel._ "

Sheldon's eyes widened. Amy giving an order to him? He loved her audacious behavior. Maybe that would be an excuse for a punishment later. But she started to rub herself on him, moving all her body towards him, and his member pulsed at her contact. She was teasing him again and his thoughts were immediately forgotten. But one remained, she used another reference from the movies, he had to continue.

" _You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life_." Sheldon's hands went to touch her torso, from her hips to her back, and moved them to caress her buttocks.

 _I just need one, you._ She thought, but she continued his game. She memorized this part as well. " _I happen to like nice men._ " She kept moving over him, overwhelmed by the feeling of his warm length rubbing her folds.

" _I'm a nice man._ " He breathed.

Amy reached quickly for his hands that were caressing her bottom. She took him from his wrists and pushed them to the back of the couch. She leaned over him, pinning him on the couch with this action. He let an audible gasp.

" _No you're not. You're—_ " Amy quoted and pushed herself up.

"Ahhh." "Mmmm." Both moaned at the same time as Amy lowered her body and finally let him enter her. She pushed down slowly, savouring the sensation. It was painfully pleasurable at first, and she loved that feeling. When he was fully in, she rested there for a moment. She leaned to kiss him, and his mouth welcomed her tongue. His own taste was still present, but he didn't care, he was too horny to care. Imprisoned by her, his Vixen, who played with him as she wanted, quoting and dressing as her favorite fictional princess, making him so vulnerable and weak. She started moving up and down, first slowly but soon with more speed. She moaned as she crashed on him over and over. She didn't let his hands free, on the contrary, she used them as a support to move faster. She felt a warm sensation building up in her inner core.

"Please." Sheldon urged to touch her. He was getting crazy to see her and not being able to feel her with his hands. But at the same time, he loved to see her so strong, so carefree, just enjoying herself using him. His vixen was released, and he was loving it. Maybe playing a character helped her to not be shy? She never tried to pin him, she never ordered him not to move, she was never in control like she was now. He always was, he was the control freak anyway. She always let him decide. She asked and suggested what she wanted. But she did it blushing, with shyness, always letting him make the final decision. Sheldon was surprised at the thrill that he felt when being controlled by her. Obviously, he was stronger than her, but he let her block his hands, as she pleased.

"Sheldon." She answered to his request, she was drunk of pleasure, that position made her feel all his length in her. She was controlling her movements and found that perfect spot she liked so much, she was trembling already as she kept up the her pace as she wanted. She focused on his eyes and saw his plea. She loosened her grip on him, so he could move his hands, and grabbed the couch instead so she could continue using it as a support to move.

He took advantage of his freed hands and embraced her as quickly as he could. His hands roamed all her body, adoring her as she moved faster, moaning. She felt him fondling her buttocks again as he devoured her breasts.

Amy was overwhelmed of all her sensations, her moans started to get louder and full of lust. Probably they could be heard now by any neighbour walking down the stairs, or even from 4A. Neither of them cared. Sheldon was fascinated by her expression of pleasure. _Screw the neighbours!_

As she seemed to be near her peak, Sheldon's mind drifted to The Force. Han Solo used to wonder about The Force. A magical power holding together good and evil, The Dark Side and the Light Side. Amy was like the Force. Light and dark, shy and powerful, the sweetest girl and the naughty woman, pure and malicious. She could make you kneel in front of her with one look. She was the whole package, as he once said to her. He looked at her now closed eyes, her mouth slightly open. He wanted to give it all to her, so he reached down her with his hand, between their bodies, and started stroking her. Amy opened her eyes at the extra feeling, looking at him with so much intensity and in no time, she exploded in ecstasy.

As Sheldon felt her pulsing around him, he embraced her with his arms and thrusted into Amy as hard and he could, and in no time, between her cry of pleasure and her warm and soft walls surrounding him, his mind went blank and he came with an strong blast. He let out an unknown guttural sound from his throat and almost fainted.

They remained in the same position, Amy straddling him, Sheldon inside her, both out of breath. Embracing each other, they were able to hear each other breaths in their ears, as their heads were side by side. Amy's energy drained after her high, and she was trying to recover quickly, as she knew Sheldon could react in so many ways after what happened. Either running to shower or lecturing her for an inappropriate use of his favorite movies.

She raised her head slowly, trying to study his current status. "Sorry, I probably stained your costume with my make-up." Amy quickly brushed a dirty spot on his vest, where she rested her head a moment ago.

"Oh." Sheldon tried to look at his shoulder, where Amy pointed out the stain, but he couldn't see anything. Maybe it was his dizziness after such an intense orgasm. Maybe Amy wasn't aware of it, but he thought he lost consciousness just a moment before, when the vixen he had in his lap made one of his fantasies come true. A stain on his costume? That was the least of his problems right now. He was more concerned about if he would be able to refrain from asking Amy to wear her costume _again_. He still had some dreams to revisit. He looked at her worried eyes, "I will wash it. Don't worry about it."

Amy smiled at him, that smile he loved. His hands caressed her back to reassure his words.

"I'm amazed you didn't run to wash it right now." She joked.

" _You know, sometimes I amaze even myself_." Sheldon said puffing his chest.

"Was that a quote?" Amy asked, he made it sound like one.

"Yes, from Han."

"I like it." Amy smiled to him. "Will you tell me your dream now?" They lost track about how this started, she never got to learn about the contents of his dream.

"No need. That was much better." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Amy." Sheldon brushed her cheek with his hand.

" _I know._ " Amy smirked.

"Hey! That's my quote!"

"Shower, _fly boy_?" She giggled and stood up carefully, getting out of him.

"Shower, _Your Worship._ " He mirrored her smirk and stood up with her, planning his next Star Wars costume playtime as he followed Amy to the bathroom.

* * *

 _You asked for this bonus! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review if you enjoyed! I love to read your reviews._

 _Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me :D_

 _BTW: Full drawing of the cover available on my discord server and rewards. Love Amy in Vixen mode! Thanks for your support and love!_


End file.
